


Kisah Kita Berakhir (Di Januari)

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Januari [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia bukan orang yang sama. Steve bukan orang yang sama. Mereka masih sahabat, tapi dia tahu cuma di situ batasnya. Bucky dan Steve tidak mungkin bisa jadi lebih. Semua sudah berakhir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisah Kita Berakhir (Di Januari)

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll stop writing heartbroken!Bucky. Today isn't the day.

**Februari:**

Yang terakhir dia ingat adalah salju. Kereta. Jurang. Dan _sakit_.

Rasa sakit yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam gelap.

 

**Maret:**

Bucky membuka mata, mendapati dirinya berada di ruang bercat putih yang tidak terasa familiar. Mesin kardiogram. Selang infus tersambung dari tangan kirinya. Dan—

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._

—dia tidak punya tangan kanan. Ada lengan metal terpasang di pangkal pundak sebagai gantinya. Dan saat Bucky mencoba menggerakkannya, dia kembali harus memejamkan mata kuat-kuat—

_Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. **Sakit**._

—Mungkin dia juga berteriak. Karena sebentar kemudian beberapa orang sudah berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Orang berjas putih. Orang dengan rambut merah, rambut cokelat, jambang hitam. Orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dia pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

“Bucky?”

Bucky menoleh ke sumber suara, melebarkan mata kemudian. Kepalanya seperti dihantam batu raksasa saat melihat sosok pirang itu. Dia tahu. Dia ingat. “— _Steve?_ ”

Steve memeluknya sebelum gelap menariknya kembali.

 

**April:**

‘ _Kau dicuci otak,_ ’ kata Steve. ‘ _Kau jatuh dari kereta saat kita sedang menuju ke markas Hydra, ingat? Mereka menemukanmu. Mereka menyimpanmu dalam es, menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan selama tujuh puluh tahun. Mereka mencuci otakmu, membangunkanmu sebagai pembunuh bayaran bernama Winter Soldier,_ ’ katanya lagi. ‘ _SHIELD—ah, bukan—_ kami _, kami membawamu kembali, Buck._ ’ katanya kemudian.

Bucky berguling di tempat tidurnya. Tujuh puluh tahun. Pembunuh bayaran. Dua ribu empat belas sekarang. Pria berambut gelap itu memijat kening. Diulang berpuluh kali pun otaknya masih sulit untuk diajak percaya.

Stark— _Tony_ , bukan Howard—memberinya kamar kosong di lantai lima-belas Avengers Tower, bersebelahan dengan kamar Steve. Pesannya, kalau Bucky butuh sesuatu, bilang saja ke JARVIS. Dia cuma mengangguk waktu itu. Dia tidak butuh apapun kecuali Steve.

Bucky menghela napas, turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu untuk keluar. Langkahnya tidak terdengar di tengah sunyi malam. Mantan assassin itu mengendap pelan ke kamar Steve.

Satu ketukan. Dua ketukan. Pintu logam bergeser terbuka. Wajah penuh raut khawatir Steve muncul kemudian. “Bucky? Mimpi buruk?”

Bucky tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mau bilang kalau satu demi satu lembar memorinya terputar kembali. Dari apartemen kecil Rogers di Brooklyn sampai Ruang Merah Hydra. Dari Batalyon Militer 104 sampai antek Red Skull. Dia tidak mau bilang kalau dia _takut_.

Steve membuka pintunya lebih lebar. “Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur setelah— _well_ , bangun,” katanya, kemudian meraih pundak Bucky dan menuntunnya masuk. Cuma ada satu tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya. Satu lemari pakaian, dan meja yang dipenuhi buku dan file. _Shield_ Captain America tergeletak di ujung ruangan. Steve mengambil posisi di bagian kanan kasur dan menarik lengan Bucky, tanpa kata memintanya berbaring di sebelahnya.

Malam itu, Bucky terlelap dengan jemari Steve mengelus rambutnya.

 

**Mei:**

“Jadi, kau The Winter Soldier.”

Pria pirang dengan kaos oblong putih bergambar target panahan mengempaskan diri di sebelah Bucky. Yang diajak bicara sedang duduk sendiri di sofa ruang utama sore itu, mencoba memainkan ponsel layar sentuh pemberian Agen Hill beberapa hari lalu. Steve sudah mengajarinya satu dua hal memang, tapi sahabat lamanya itu keburu dipanggil tugas oleh Nick Fury sebelum sempat memberi tahu lebih banyak tentang cara kerja benda kecil bernama _handphone_ ini.

Dia tahu Tony Stark. Dia tahu Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff. Dia tahu Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, Carol Danvers. Dia tahu Obama, Bill Gates, dan tokoh di Star Trek dan Star Wars.

Dia tidak tahu orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria dengan plester di hidung dan luka di pipi kanan itu nyengir saat Bucky cuma mengerutkan kening. “Clint. Clint Barton,” sapanya. “Kita belum bertemu. Aku lagi ada misi saat kau kembali.” Tangannya menarik tangan Bucky untuk diajak salaman sepihak. “Jadi, Mr. Barnes, bagaimana Abad 21 menurutmu, huh?”

 

**Juni:**

Steve menunjuk bangunan dengan bendera berwarna pelangi terpasang di pintunya saat mereka berjalan di sekitar New York, akhir bulan Juni. Bucky balas memberinya tatapan bertanya. Steve tersenyum kecil dan berkata, ‘ _Homoseksual bukan sesuatu yang tabu sekarang, Buck._ ’

 

**Juli:**

Hubungan Bucky dan Steve, kalau dilihat dari orang ketiga, adalah teman. Sahabat. Partner.

Bucky kenal Steve sejak kecil, sejak mereka masih bocah dan menghabiskan waktu berlarian di sepanjang gang kecil di sudut kota Brooklyn. Bucky kenal Steve sejak Captain Amerika itu masih setinggi tongkat pramuka, masih sering sakit-sakitan, masih jadi bahan ejekan anak lainnya.

Bucky tidak bohong kalau dia bilang lebih tahu tentang Steve dari Steve tahu tentang dirinya sendiri. Sekali, Barton pernah separo bercanda dan berkata bahwa jika suatu saat ada yang mau membuat buku biografi Captain America, mereka harus konsultasi penuh ke Bucky. Steve cuma tertawa waktu itu. Tapi Bucky tidak.

Dia ingat delapan-tahun-Steve yang memberinya sekumpulan tangkai bunga mawar dan bilang kalau Bucky adalah orang kedua yang paling dia suka setelah Mum. Dia ingat lima-belas-tahun-Steve yang malu-malu mencium pipinya, kemudian tujuh-belas-tahun-Steve yang mencium bibirnya. Dia ingat sembilan-belas-tahun-Steve yang dia ajak tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia ingat dua-puluh-tahun-Steve, pra-serum, lebih tinggi darinya, lebih berotot, lebih kuat, bilang _Aku mencintaimu_ di malam sebelum dia pergi tugas kemiliteran. Dia ingat dua-puluh-dua tahun Steve yang meneriakkan _Bucky, tidak!_ saat tangannya lepas dari genggaman Steve di gunung es.

Bucky tidak bertanya dan Steve tidak pernah mengatakannya lagi.

 

**Agustus:**

Antony Edward Stark, nama lengkapnya. Putra tunggal Howard Stak. Penerus tahta perusahaan Stark Enterprise. Iron Man, nama aliasnya.

Saat Bucky menanyakan tentangnya ke Natasha, wanita asal Rusia itu cuma menaikkan alis, ‘ _Semua tentang Tony ada di internet, Darling._ ’ Jawaban yang sama yang dilempar juga oleh Clint, ‘ _Google, Bung. Apa yang kau mau tahu lagipula? Tidak ada yang menarik dari Tony. Dia cuma playboy biliuner philantropis biasa._ ’

Semua. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana Steve dan Tony bertemu. Dia ingin tahu kenapa Tony memanggil Steve dengan _Cap, Capsicle, Hot Stuff, etc_ dan cuma dibalas decakan oleh Steve, seolah mereka sudah berteman lama dan semua itu adalah nama panggilan sayang. Dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Steve lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Tony dibanding dengannya.

Dia ingin tahu kenapa Steve memandang Tony seperti Bucky memandang Steve.

“ _I believe this is what they called_ love _, Sir._ ” JARVIS menimpali.

 

**September:**

“Aku suka padamu.”

Steve melebarkan mata, kemudian berkedip, dan tertawa. “Oh, Bucky,” katanya, kembali membersihkan _shield_ -nya. “Aku juga suka padamu, Kawan. Ada apa?”

Mereka membicarakan dua definisi _suka_ yang berbeda.

 

**Oktober:**

Semua menjadi jelas di hari Sabtu bulan Oktober, saat Bucky tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar Steve tanpa mengetuk pintunya lebih dulu. Mata Tony spontan membelalak, mencoba berkelit dari lengan Steve untuk mengancingkan celananya. Tapi kaos hitam Tony ada di lantai, bertumpuk dengan kemeja flannel dan jeans milik Steve. Bucky tidak bodoh. Sedetik yang lalu dia sempat lihat lidah Steve ada di mulut Tony. Dan tangan kanan Steve masih menyusup di balik celana Tony.

 _Oh_ , pikirnya. _Aku senang kalau kau senang Steve_ , katanya. _Bohong_ , cibir hatinya.

 

**November:**

Steve punya Tony. Punya The Avengers. Punya lebih dari tiga ratus juta warga Amerika di belakangnya.

Bucky cuma punya Steve.

 

**Desember:**

“Selamat natal.”

Bucky memutar mata, menutup majalah dengan sampul depan bergambar Captain America yang sedang dia baca. “Baru minggu pertama Desember dan kau sudah bilang selamat natal?”

Clint angkat bahu, “Semua hari di Desember adalah natal,” katanya. “Omong-omong, Fury menyuruh kita bikin Secret Santa tahun ini. Untuk mempererat hubungan antar Avengers, alasannya,” pria pemanah itu menegak sisa soda dari botol minuman di tangannya, kemudian menggeleng. “Pft. Dia lagi kurang kerjaan sepertinya, Nick Fury. Apa yang kau mau kalau kebetulan aku dapat namamu?”

Bucky berpikir. Dia mau kehidupan lamanya. Dia mau dia kembali ke tahun empat-puluh. Dia mau Steve. Dia mau banyak hal yang dia tahu tidak bisa dia dapat. Saat satu alis Clint naik, menunggu jawaban darinya, Bucky asal-asalan bilang kalau dia ingin pergi ke Disneyland.

(Dia dapat satu set pisau dua belas ukuran buatan Rusia, yang Bucky yakin itu dari Natasha.)

 

**Januari:**

Alien bermata satu menyerang kota New York, persis sebelas hari setelah Tahun Baru. Tentu saja. Tidak ada waktu libur untuk superhero.

Bucky duduk, melihat The Avengers bersiap untuk pertarungan dari sudut ruangan. SHIELD belum memberinya kartu pass untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Natasha megencangkan kantong pisau di sabuknya. Thor memainkan Mjolnir, berbicara serius dengan Bruce. Tony sudah berada dalam armor Iron Man. Di sebelahnya, Steve mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum menimpali entah apa yang Tony katakan padanya.

Bucky membuang muka.

“Hei, Bung.”

Dan Clint Barton tiba-tiba sudah ada berjongkok di depannya, mengecek satu per satu anak panah yang dia bawa. Dari balik kacamata gelap, iris biru bergerak bergantian dari arah Steve dan Tony ke Bucky. “Kau—baik-baik saja?” dia bertanya ragu.

Mata Bucky langsung melebar. Clint tidak mungkin tahu. Clint seharusnya tidak tahu.

“Hei, hei, santai,” mantan agen SHIELD itu spontan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. “Cuma aku, oke. Dan Nat, mungkin, karena, well, dia tahu semua hal,” Clint memberi tekanan kecil di pundak Bucky, seperti ingin memijatnya tapi takut Bucky bakal mematahan pergelangan tangannya. “Uh. Jadi. Kau dan Cap, eh? Ternyata pernah ada cerita?”

Bucky tersedak. Mengangguk. Kemudian menggeleng. Matanya terasa panas. Oh. Tidak, tidak, _tidak_ , dia menolak mengeluarkan air mata untuk sesuatu yang bodoh seperti ini. Pria berlengan metal itu membenamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya. Dan sebelum dia sadar, tangan Clint merayap naik, mengusap belakang kepalanya. Bucky merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

“Waktu anjing pertamaku mati,” Clint berdehem, memulai, “Aku menangis dua hari dua malam,” katanya. “Waktu misi pertamaku gagal, aku menolak keluar kamar tiga hari penuh,” dia melanjutkan. “Lalu sewaktu Kate menendang bokongku, er, seminggu yang lalu? Aku juga sesenggukan. Tanya Nat, dia yang biasa menamparku kembali ke kenyataan kalau sudah begitu.”

Bucky mencoba bertahan, tapi Clint membuatnya sulit untuk melakukannya. Satu butir. Dua butir. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia dibangunkan hampir setahun yang lalu, semua turun tidak terbendung. Beruntung dia pilih tempat di pojok ruangan. Dengan Clint di depannya, sosok Bucky otomatis tertutup dari pandangan orang-orang.

“Nah, kan? Kadang kau harus membiarkannya lepas, Sobat.”

“CLINT!” Steve berseru di antara raungan mesin jet dan portal antar dimensi yang terbuka di tengah kota. Ratusan makhluk hijau lain keluar dari sana, melompat di antara gedung sambil mengeluarkan cairan berlendir dari mulut mereka. “AVENGERS ASSEMBLE, BARTON! SIMPAN PEMBICARAANMU UNTUK NANTI!”

Iron Man sudah melesat keluar jendela, menembakkan repulsor ke alien terdekat. Natasha mengambil alih pesawat. Hulk smash. Dan petir Thor mulai terdengar menggelegar di luar. Steve masih menunggu Clint untuk mengikutinya.

Bucky menolak mengangkat kepala. Clint melengos, kemudian mengacak rambutnya dan berkata, “Kalau semua ini sudah selesai. Kau dan aku. Disneyland. Call?”

“CLINT!”

“Buck?”

 

Bucky mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya. Dia bukan orang yang sama. Steve bukan orang yang sama. Mereka masih sahabat, tapi dia tahu cuma di situ batasnya. Bucky dan Steve tidak mungkin bisa jadi lebih. Semua sudah berakhir. Dia harus menutup cerita lamanya dan membuka halaman yang baru. Bucky mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

 

“— _fine_. Kau yang bayar, Barton.”

 


End file.
